


Seamus Finnigan

by JennyBoBenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyBoBenny/pseuds/JennyBoBenny
Summary: AU, in which nobody has magic but Seamus, and the only people that know about it are him and his buddy Dean.





	Seamus Finnigan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really not done with this at all, I have hardly any idea what it's gonna be about or where it'll ago, I just have a sort of general plan. I felt like writing and posting something so I did. That's all! Thank you for reading : )

I kick school in the ass. I do everyday, in fact. Every feckin’ day I kick it in the ass with my white trainers, and that leaves a big dirt splotch right on it’s bum. I walk out of there with my collar popped up like it deserves to be, and some blokes patting my back. Praise. Oh, goodness feckin’ me, the sound of praise is like feckin’ magic. 

“Mate, that was some serious shite you pulled back there, nice one.” That’s me buddy Ste. He catches up to us with his flaming red cheeto hair. He’s probably my best friend, which really feckin’ sucks because it wasn’t even me choice. But if one guy won’t leave you the fuck alone all your life, then how’re you supposed to hang out with anybody else? 

Ste’s missing his two front teeth. Don’t know how it happened. Probably just fell out from too much crap food, or some’tin’ like that. He won’t tell us, though. Wants to chalk it up as some serious thing. E’ry time someone asks it’s always the same excuse. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told ye’, mate.” Bull shite. We let him get away with it anyway though. He’s a nice enough lad. 

Everyone else sort of speeds of when he comes along. It’s not that they don’t like him. It’s nuthin’ like that, really. It’s more that he tends to go a bit mental when something exciting happens, and all that. I’m the only one who can fuckin’ deal with it, mainly cause I don’t know when to fuckin’ stop talking, like. 

He starts goin’ on about what a spectacular prank I pulled on that dick teacher, and then I start talkin’ about it too, only neither of us are willing enough to take a break for the other person to speak, y’know? So we really both just end up yellin’ over each other.

Me and Ste are neighbors, so we walk home together and drop our bags on my lawn. 

Ste’s sort of crazy, y’know? Not really, but, like, the kind of boy y’feel like isn't really all there. He takes a big clump of grass out of the ground and asks me if I’ve ever eaten grass before. 

I ask him, “why the fuck would I eat fuckin’ grass, mate?” and he stuffs it in his mouth.

“Fine y’fuckin’ pussy,” he says, only his voice is muffled from green and slimy grass. Then he stomps off across the street and into his lawn. 

Me and Ste (and all the boys, really) are always swearin’ like those crazy adults we see on TV. Don’t know why we do it. For me and Ste at least, I think we just spend more time with TV-adults than actual adults. They've got more personality, y’know what I mean? I mean, not that our parents don’t have personality. Me-- I’ve got me mam, me dad. That’s alright, really. But mam can be a right bitch sometimes, and dad’s a fuckin’ idiot. So much of a fuckin’ idiot that he  _ makes  _ me mam act like a bitch.

Sometimes, he says ta’ stupidest things, like “I had to cheat because you weren’t givin’ me no loving,” (that’s what he talks like; no reason for it, grew up even more fuckin’ catholic and rich than me mam), and “I would’ve left ye’ already if it weren’t for our fuckin’ retard son”. That last one was one I wasn’t meant to hear, but heard anyway.

Honestly, it didn’t really bother me that much, but when I told Ste he lost it. His sister is literally fuckin’ retarded, so me and him took one of me dad’s beer bottles and threw it through his fuckin’ bedroom window. He stayed at his mam’s for a week after that. Honestly . . . best feckin’ week of me feckin’ life. 


End file.
